Our Kind of Holiday Party
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki and Natasha decide to have a little fun of their own during a Christmas party.


**A/N: Yay for late-night holiday smut writing!**

Tony had Pepper, Steve had Sharon, Bruce had Betty, Thor had Jane, and Clint had Bobbi. Who did Natasha have? She had an unopened bottle of vodka, _that's _what she had. And she wouldn't have it any other way. As she unscrewed the top, she heard shy footsteps approaching. Her first guess was that it was Steve, but after glancing at the black pants, she knew that he preferred khaki. Natasha looked up and found herself face-to-face with everyone's favourite trickster. "Loki," she admonished as though their meeting was the most natural thing in the world.

"Agent Romanoff," he greeted her with a nod.

"Stark never said you were on the guest list."

"So I have surprised you?" he asked, a delicate smirk gracing his features. Without bothering to ask for her permission, he sat himself down on the leather sofa beside her.

Natasha let him sit. So long as he didn't ask for a sip of her drink, she was content. "Thor brought you back just for a party?" she asked, tossing a red cap onto the coffee table in front of them. "Must be fun to be a third wheel with Thor's girlfriend around." She chuckled before taking a swig of vodka straight from the bottle.

Loki rolled his eyes at the mentioning of Thor. "Yes, well, the oaf mentioned this party to Mother while bringing the mortal to visit our home. She suggested that I tag along with him," he added with a scowl. "I may still be a prisoner, but I am no child!"

Either Natasha was feeling sorry for the guy, or she was just showing some holiday spirit, she offered him the clear glass bottle.

Loki accepted it and reached for a crystal green wine glass from the table before pouring himself a drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red-head roll her eyes at him. "In my defense, he _did _mention that nearly everyone had a date. For once, I was grateful to be excluded," he chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. The liquid was as foul-tasting as can be, but the burning aftertaste in his throat felt nice.

"_Nearly_ everyone!" Natasha mockingly laughed. "That's me, basically?" She grabbed the bottle from Loki for another swig.

"Mother was curious about that, too," Loki smirked. "She said it would be perfectly fine if others were there without partners. I wouldn't be a nuisance, she said. Thor then went on to mention that _you_ were the only one not involved with a man, thus peaking my Mother's curiosity."

Natasha nearly choked as the alcohol went down the wrong pipe. "Wait," she coughed. "Your mom made you go to this thing in hopes of taking _me _home as your girlfriend?!"

"I would assume so," Loki chuckled, casually sipping his drink.

"Someone's gonna have to go tell their mommy that things didn't go according to her plan, then," Natasha cockily remarked, regaining her cool composure.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself, Ms. Romanoff," Loki snidely remarked.

"That's because I'm not looking for a relationship. No offense," she added.

"'Love is for children,'" Loki mused, swirling around the crystal clear contents of his glass.

"So you remembered that?"

"I am not quick to forget," the god assured her.

"Neither am I," Natasha replied.

There was a long pause between the two. The silence was drowned out by the sounds of the Avengers and company chatting away while _Jingle Bells _played over the speaker system.

"Just out of curiosity," Natasha finally said. "Is Thor trying to secretly hook you up? I mean, you did say he specifically brought me up..."

"He was only correcting Mother who assumed that there would be other lonely people here. No offense," he jokingly mocked. "Besides, you _are_ the only one without a date tonight." A devilish smiled formed across his lips. "Are you sure I will not suffice?"

"I've got all that I need right here." She held up the bottle of vodka by its neck and drew her legs close to her body.

Loki seemed to lose all interest in Natasha after that. He began looking around, his gaze currently fixed on a strand of red and gold garland with twinkling lights that lined the walls. "We don't have this back home. This 'Christmas' holiday," he drawled.

_Oh, boy, _Natasha thought to herself. If Loki planned on talking her ear off, then she was better off watching Tony make an ass of himself for the sake of his party.

"That tree isn't even real," Loki commented, eying the faux evergreen tree that nearly touched the high penthouse ceiling. "Is that customary? Then again, I understand that it makes sense not to use a real tree if you intend on making it look silly."

If he kept this up, Natasha was going to need another bottle. She checked and found that the current one she was busy nursing was half gone. Maybe even two…

"And what are those under the tree?" Loki asked aloud. The brightly wrapped boxes covered in bows remained a mystery. "Shouldn't they hang from the branches like all of those other toys? And what-"

"Wouldn't you rather go join the party?" Natasha interrupted him. He was just being plain annoying with all of his menial questions.

"I should ask the same of you."

"I was forced," Natasha answered. "And I feel like this will be the first of many, unfortunately."

Loki snorted with laughter. "The fearless assassin was forced to attend a soiree? I didn't think you were the type to be so easily persuaded. Had I known that, I would have sought out your heart to control, rather than Agent Barton's."

"I'm just gonna take that as a compliment," she told him.

"Well, from what I've heard of you, you can be quite the warrior."

Natasha flashed him a knowing grin. "Keep it up, Loki, and you'll embarrass me," she playfully added.

"That would be quite the sight," he hummed in amusement.

"I'm starting to think that you're genuinely interested in me." She poured some more liquor into his glass.

"What would you say if I am?" He arched a brow as he brought the cup to his lips.

"I would say that you're crazier than you look."

"Why is that?"

"If this is you trying to hit on me, then I'm not interested."

Loki reached over to let his hand caress her bare leg. Her porcelain skin was smooth and silky to the touch. He would have gladly let his hand creep up her black pencil skirt, but Natasha seized his wrist with a grip that would've crushed a mortal man's bones. "Oh, come now, Natasha," he purred. "Did you not feel anything between us during our first proper encounter?" The woman was silent as she still clutched his wrist. "You outsmarted me, darling. I find that most impressive. Such a shame those glass walls were in the way…" His free hand tugged at the hem of her skirt. He noticed that her body was still, so he let his fingers trace up her thigh.

Natasha could've easily stopped him right then and there, but his cool touch sent a shock through her body and she wanted more. She couldn't remember the last time she willingly let a man touch her like Loki currently was. Whether Natasha wanted it or not, her body was desperate for some action. "What would you have done?" Natasha quietly asked, despite the music echoing around the house. She decided to humour the god and see how things would proceed. If she was lucky, Loki's fantasies would make for excellent entertainment for her to use with her trusty vibrator once she was alone in her bed.

"Well," Loki began, "I recall you wearing a skintight suit."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, setting the nearly empty bottle on the coffee table. Natasha had a feeling this was about to get interesting.

"Would you rather I have slowly removed it…" The tips of his fingers brushed against her lace-trimmed panties. "Or rip it straight off of your body?" he crooned into her ear.

Natasha shifted her legs apart to allow his hand to go lower. She never would have admitted it, but his silky voice alone was enough to set her off. "Rip it off," she smirked. Screw the sex toys-Natasha was fully prepared for the real thing tonight. Loki's hearty chuckle reverberated in his throat and Natasha closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever the god had to offer. She let go of Loki's wrist and the next thing she knew, both of his hands went straight for her red V-neck sweater. Loki was ready to rip the sweater in half like it was paper, only Natasha snarled at him. "Ruin this and I'll kill you!" she warned.

"Do you not want to reenact our encounter?" he asked. "Perhaps this would help…"

She felt the familiar fabric of her uniform hugging her body and she eyed Loki in disbelief. "Touché," she commented.

"Permission to continue, Agent Romanoff?" he slyly smirked. She opened her mouth to answer, but Loki ripped the catsuit in half, damaging the zipper, before words could leave her mouth.

Natasha spread her legs further apart to let Loki crawl between them. "How about you use that magic of your to take us somewhere a little more private?" she suggested. "That's an order, by the way," she sternly reminded him.

"Why not have some fun with this night?" he asked.

Right now, the only 'fun' Natasha wanted was his cock inside of her. She pushed her hips closer to his, hoping he would catch on to what she needed. "Someone will see us," she breathed as the backs of Loki's fingers traced against her collarbone.

Loki grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, reveling in her soft moan.

Natasha squeezed her eyes shut, hands pawing at his green button-up shirt. When she opened her eyes, they were both in the Stark's guest bathroom. "Perfect," she groaned. Anything was better than being out in the open. "The door's locked?" she asked, growing breathless.

"Of course." Loki shoved the woman onto the marble countertop in the same moment that she ripped open his shirt. Several buttons popped off and landed on the floor, but Loki didn't mind. Not one bit.

"Can we make this quick?" she asked.

"Now what fun is there in that?" Loki yanked her belts clean off her waist and let them clatter to the ground.

"_Loki!_" she hissed. A vibrator was sounding good right about now. Despite how much Natasha enjoyed the foreplay, she felt ready to burst with need. Leave it to the god of mischief to tease her to no end… The anticipation was killing her and she could already tell she was soaked.

"Natasha," he teasingly answered.

Natasha growled as her fingers undid his belt with ease.

Loki clicked his tongue. "My, my, someone is desperate."

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered, successfully unzipping his pants and watching them fall around his ankles. Natasha paused, eyes focused on Loki's briefs. Two could play at this game. She scooted closer to the counter's edge, pulling Loki's hips closer. "How badly do you want _me_?" she winked.

"Painfully bad, darling." She began pawing at his crotch and he threw his head back, displaying to her his pronounced Adam's apple.

"Who's desperate now?" she asked, cupping his balls in her hand. A low moan escaped Loki's throat, further pleasing Natasha. "I thought so…" She pulled down his underwear and she needed a moment to take in the sight of his pronounced arousal. Her mouth formed an 'O' of surprise. This man was certainly a god… Big and thick… Natasha subconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. There was no way she was leaving this bathroom until she had him filling her completely.

"Funny, not too long ago you seemed adamant about not getting anywhere with me," he mocked. "You should see yourself right now," he added, clicking his tongue.

Natasha gripped his hard length and began to slowly pump him. "You talk way too much. I really wanted to tell you that earlier, but I guess I was just being polite." Her fingers tightened around him, forcing the god to cry out. "Fuck me!" she ordered between clenched teeth. "Right now." She rubbed her thumb over his tip, coating it with the pre-cum that oozed out.

Loki had to clench his jaw to fight back a carnal growl. His large hands reached between their bodies to shred Natasha's suit from the naval down to her core. The black panties were the next to be torn away.

She lay back, propping herself up on her arms as Loki's hands ripped her costume at the seams.

Loki aligned his hips with hers and took a moment to admire her already flushed face. "Imagine being in that cell again," he murmured. "How I long to shove you up against that glass wall and _fuck _you for all your friends to see."

Natasha whimpered as his tip began to tease her clit. This was the most agonizingly sweet torture she ever had to endure. "Loki!" she moaned.

"What was that?" he playfully asked.

"Lo-_oh!_" His hips slammed against hers, making her scream. Never in her life had Natasha been more grateful to hear _Jingle Bell Rock _resounding in the bathroom. She was going to have to thank Tony for connecting the sound system up to every room in the house. After tonight, she was sure that she would never be able to listen to Christmas music without becoming unbelievably horny. "_Fuck!_" she cursed as Loki's thrusts picked up a steady pace. Natasha locked her ankles around his waist while her fingernails clawed at his neck.

Loki had already lost himself to the wonders of the Midgardian woman's body. Her inner walls were on fire as they hugged his needy cock. "Natasha!" he groaned. Loki bucked harder, desperate to get himself deeper.

"Oh, _God!_" Natasha cried out. She held onto him for dear life as he repeatedly hit the end of her.

"I always aim to please," Loki grunted, thrusting his great length deeper inside of her.

All of his prior teasing was making Natasha feel close. He was stretching her and hitting her right where she needed him. There was no chance in hell that Natasha could go back to her toys after experiencing him. "Faster!" she begged him, clawing at his chest. Her body was so close that she could already feel her orgasm approaching. Hopefully, that wouldn't be her only one for the night.

Loki grabbed her shoulders and pressed her back into the countertop. Bottles of Pepper's lotions and Tony's cologne toppled over upon impact.

"_Oh!_" Natasha didn't mind the roughness. If anything, it turned her on even more.

The god grabbed onto her hips as he bucked into her, faster and harder, as requested.

Natasha exhaled shallow breaths as the pressure inside her continued to build. "Loki!" her husky voice cried out. "Don't stop!" Her hands reached up to hold onto his sides for support. "Loki, oh _fuck_!" she moaned.

Encouraged by her moans of praise, Loki continued. He felt her core grow slicker as her internal heat rose.

"There! Right there!" she gasped, digging her fingers in between his ribs. A loud moan escaped her throat as her entire body shuddered. "Loki, yes!" she panted. Her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. "I swear, d-don't stop!" She saw black dots dance in the corners of her eyes as the god pounded into her extra sensitive body.

"By the gods, Natasha!" Loki growled as her body clenched around him. She felt unbelievably amazing. His body lurched forward as he forced himself to continue. She wanted rough, so rough was what she was getting.

"Come now and I'll kill you!" the assassin threatened. Her body was already readying itself for another orgasm and she prayed it felt just as amazing as the first.

Loki breathlessly laughed as he looked the woman straight in the eyes. "That's an awfully hard thing for me to do at the moment," he reminded her. "Natasha, you feel incredible." He bottomed out, forcing the woman beneath him to writhe in pleasure.

"I'm almost there," she panted. Her body had broken out into a sweat between the heat of their passion.

"I trust this won't be our last union, correct?" the raven haired god asked.

"After this, you can take me to Asgard and show me off to your mom," she promised. "As long as I get a thank you."

"Deal," Loki agreed. He quickened his pace in hopes that it would help Natasha get off quicker. He was now starting to force himself to hold back, but it was becoming unbearable. "Oh, Natasha!" he groaned. "I need to…" He bit down on his lower lip.

"I'm almost there!" she gasped. "God, Loki, _there_!"

He reached between them and let his thumb trace against the woman's clit.

"**_Oh!_**_" _

Loki lightly drew circles with the pad of his thumb, then added more pressure against her sensitive nub, making the assassin moan louder than she had before.

With a final cry of Loki's name, Natasha came undone for a second time.

Loki followed after, groaning in relief as he spilled into her. He stared down at her, breathing raggedly as they both came down from their highs.

"Fuck, that was amazing!"

Loki nodded, currently at a loss for words. Despite the shakiness in his knees, he continued to gently thrust into her, helping her ride out the rest of her orgasm.

Natasha let her head fall back against the counter as she felt Loki pull out. She then heard the god 's back crash against the bathroom wall. "You okay?" She smiled and hoisted herself upright.

"Perfectly exhausted," he admitted.

"My place is only a few floors up," Natasha commented. "I really don't think any of those guys will miss us…"

Loki smirked widely, pleased with how his evening was going. "Or I could show you my bedroom on Asgard…" he hinted.

"Work your magic to clean this place up, then," Natasha winked. They could have done it on the hard tile floor and she wouldn't have minded. Actually, that idea wasn't sounding too bad… "I bet you're glad you got dragged into this whole party mess, huh?"

"Yes," Loki nodded. With a snap of his fingers, the mess they made was all cleaned up and their formal clothing was all back to normal. "I am especially glad that I will not have to wait another year to resume this 'party' business with you."

"Hurry up and take me away so you don't have to wait another second, then," Natasha smirked. She hopped down from the corner and wrapped her arms around Loki's thin waist. This, she could easily get used to.


End file.
